


bees a-buzzing

by oldficsofryukogo (ryukogo)



Series: Miraculous Ruby Beetle and Yeux Saphir: Miraculous Kindergarten Oneshots [3]
Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: (Briefly mentioned) - Freeform, (also briefly mentioned) - Freeform, (like mentioned ONCE mentioned), Bee!Cindy, Bee!Felix, F/M, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Miraculous Ruby Beetle AU, Monkey!Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukogo/pseuds/oldficsofryukogo
Summary: The way Felix finds out is so stupid, he's tempted to ask someone, anyone, to reset the day for him.-=-=-=-Miraculous Ladybug AU. A scenario in which Felix, part time hero, accidentally discovers that he's dating the new permanent Bee hero.
Relationships: Buggs/Cindy (Kindergarten Video Games), Buggs/Cindy/Felix Huxley, Buggs/Felix Huxley, Cindy/Felix Huxley
Series: Miraculous Ruby Beetle and Yeux Saphir: Miraculous Kindergarten Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497101
Kudos: 14





	bees a-buzzing

The way Felix finds out is so stupid, he's tempted to ask someone, _anyone_, to reset the day for him.

Cindy's nestled under the crook of his arm, idly playing a game on her phone while Buggs is stretched out on their laps, taking a brief nap. The three of them are tucked under blankets that Madison knitted herself and mailed them all the way over from where she was currently studying, relishing in an off day - Felix moreso than the other two, seeing as that he was his brother's part-time Miraculous crash dummy.

Today had been the Monkey Miraculous, and he'd been Prince Singe for the entirety of the battle.

Not one of his strongest moments.

How _chaotic_ the Monkey Miraculous had been - it had caused so much discord even Abeilladonna had been caught off guard, and the Bee was almost _unflappable_. He'd ranted to Ted about it afterwards, much to the Ladybug bearer's amusement, before retreating into the sterile safety of Buggs' and Cindy's arms, perfectly content to just lean back and relax and forget about how he was a part-time holder-

\- until he hears the buzzing.

Buggs wearily opens one eye at the sound, but makes no comment. Felix glances at Cindy, who seems to be scrolling through Facebook now, looking more irritated by the passing second. When she switches to Instagram, the buzzing noise only grows louder, and it causes Buggs to actually sit up.

"Do you guys hear that?" Buggs asks.

Felix nods, but Cindy seems too focused on her phone, muttering angrily. The buzzing only continues to increase in volume until-

** _SMASH!_ **

Cindy's tossed her phone at the wall farthest from them. The phone shatters in an instant.

Buggs and Felix look at her, and _then _notice that the buzzing is coming from _her._

And it's _then_ that Felix notices the comb, tucked into one of her pigtails as an accessory. The distinctly _bee_-themed comb.

"Oh my fucking _god_," Felix breathes, and now Buggs and Cindy are looking at _him_ like he's gone nuts. Felix tries to explain, but he can only make a strangled laugh as he calls out, "Pollen, you can come out now. I know now."

Buggs raises an eyebrow as Cindy stiffens. "Pollen?"

"Milord!" And the yellow kwami is suddenly darting out from Cindy's purse, jumping to Felix's cheek to headbutt it excitedly. Of course Pollen's passed by his hands before - most of the Miraculous had until Ted had settled on permanent holders for some, like Honolulu and Foxglove. But damn did he miss Pollen - and the way she called him 'milord'. "I'm so glad you figured it out on your own, I knew you were very smart and intelligent!"

Felix lowkey preens - Pollen had a way with making one feel special. "It took me a while."

"Infatuation blinds all, it would seem!" Pollen giggles. "Just like Lady Yeux and Lord Ruby, huh?"

Felix smiles softly. "Indeed."

"You _KNOW_ Pollen?!"

... Right. Cindy.

Felix glances back at Buggs and Cindy, and makes a weak smile of apology. "Does the name 'Frelon Seigneur' ring any bells?"

Cindy chokes. Buggs pales.

"... Surprise?" Felix does weak jazz hands.

It probably doesn't help.

_THUMP._

Cindy falls in a dead faint on the bed. Yep. Didn't help at all.


End file.
